Ladybug
|-|Ladybug= - Ladybug = - Aquabug = - Lady Ice = }} |-|Marinette= |-|Lady Noir= |-|Multimouse= - Multimouse = - Multibug= - Multinoir= - Multifox= }} |-|Dragon Bug= Summary Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Marinette is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. She is also a budding fashion designer. With her magical earrings, inhabited by a kwami named Tikki, she has the power of good luck and can transform into the superhero Ladybug. In “Reflekdoll”, Marinette obtains the Black Cat Miraculous, which when inhabited by Plagg, will be able to transform her into Lady Noir. In "Kwamibuster", after Tikki is captured by the titular villain, Marinette wears multiple Miraculous but activates the Mouse Miraculous to become Multimouse, a mouse-themed superhero. In the same episode, Multimouse's various copies transform with the Mouse Miraculous combined with the Ladybug, Black Cat and Fox Miraculous to become Multibug, Multinoir, and Multifox respectively. In “Ladybug”, after being expelled from school, she is akumatized by Scarlet Moth into Princess Justice. However, her akumatization is interrupted because of Nathalie Sancoeur's illness and it is never completed. In "Miracle Queen," after Miracle Queen brainwashes the temporary Miraculous holders to be her slaves, Marinette wears the Dragon Miraculous combined with the Ladybug, to become Dragon Bug. Since then, Marinette becomes the new Guardian of the Miraculouses after Master Fu relinquishes his role as Guardian and passes it to her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, likely far higher. High 5-A with Miraculous Ladybug | At least 8-A, likely far higher. Unknown, at least 7-C to 7-A, likely far higher with Cataclysm | At least 8-A, higher as Multibug, Multinoir, and Multifox. Unknown, at least 7-C to 7-A, likely far higher with Cataclysm. High 5-A with Miraculous Ladybug | At least 8-A, likely far higher. High 5-A with Miraculous Ladybug Name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Civilian), Ladybug (Super-heroine Alter Ego), Aqua Bug, Lady Ice, Lady Noir, Multimouse, Multibug, Multinoir, Multifox, Dragonbug (Alternative Super-heroine Alter egos), “Princess Justice” (Unseen Akumatized Villain-self) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female Age: 12 (Origins Episodes), 13 (Season 1. Season 2 before "Befana"), 14 (Season 2 after "Befana", Some episodes of Season 3), 15 (Season 3) Classification: Human, Miraculous Holder, Superhero, Schoolgirl, Leader of the French Miraculous Superhero Team, Guardian of the Miraculouses, Budding Fashion Designer Powers and Abilities: |-|Marinette = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Transformation |-|Ladybug = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Yoyo wielder, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Enhanced Senses, Magical Object Creation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation (Able to repair the damage of time paradoxes by merging the anomalies togetherSource), Causality Manipulation (Allowed future Bunnyx to exist despite her past-self dying on the original timeline of eventsSource), Limited Thread Manipulation (Can make the string of her yo-yo increase at will), Purification (Type 1, 2 and 3), Healing, Resurrection (Brought back to life the monks that were devoured by Feast over a hundred years ago), Power Nullification (Able to reverse the effects of Akumatized villains’ powers with her Miraculous Ladybug), Dimensional Storage (With her yo-yo), Social Influencing (Has successfully acted her way through and deceived Akumatized villains in multiple occasions in order to defeat them), Surface Scaling, Can unify two different Miraculouses by using them at once, Can breathe and swim underwater (Aqua form), Resistance to extreme temperatures, Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) and Deconstruction (Upscaling from Cat Noir, who took his own Cataclysm and survived, albeit injured) |-|Lady Noir = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Enhanced Senses (Such as increased hearing and night vision), Expert Staff Wielder, Energy Projection, Corrosion Inducement, Deconstruction (With Cataclysm), Can unify two different Miraculouses by using them at once, Surface Scaling, Transformation, Resistance to extreme temperatures, Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) and Deconstruction (Upscaling from Cat Noir, who took his own Cataclysm and survived, albeit injured) |-|Multimouse = - Multimouse =Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Expert Jumping Rope Wielder, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Upscaling to Bunnyx, who spent over 5,000 years in a stone box), Duplication, Size Shrinking and Small Size (Type 2, potentially can range from Type 0 to Type 2) (With Multitude), Can unify two different Miraculouses by using them at once, Surface Scaling, Transformation, Resistance to extreme temperatures, Cosmic Radiations (Miraculous wielders can withstand temperatures approaching absolute zero. Comparable to Snake Noir, who was unfazed after being teleported close to the sun) and Deconstruction (Upscaling from Cat Noir, who took his own Cataclysm and survived, albeit injured) - Multibug = All previous abilities enhanced, Expert yo-yo wielder, Enhanced Senses, Magical Object Creation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Limited Thread Manipulation, Purification, Healing, Resurrection, Power Nullification, Dimensional Storage (With her yo-yo) - Multinoir = All previous abilities as Multimouse enhanced, Enhanced Senses (Increased hearing and night vision), Expert Staff Wielder, Energy Projection, Corrosion Inducement, Deconstruction (With Cataclysm) - Multifox = All previous abilities as Multimouse enhanced, Expert Flute Wielder, Able to create large scale illusions, Capable of creating Illusory clones, Shapeshifting (Able to disguise as others with her illusions) }} |-|Dragon Bug = All previous abilities as Ladybug enhanced, Expert Swordswoman, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Water Manipulation (Via Water Dragon), Wind Manipulation (Via Wind Dragon), Lightning Manipulation (Via Lightning Dragon), Elemental Manipulation, Elemental Intangibility and Body Control (Able to convert her body in the element of her desire), Barrier Creation, Creation (Able to create relatively big amounts of the element of her desire) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought and managed to seemingly overpower an enhanced Stoneheart in her very firsts days as a heroine. Fought against Cat Noir, Lady WiFi, Rogercop and The Evillustrator at the same time, even overwhelming their combined efforts to defeat her, was able to hold her own against the combined effort of the Scarlet Army during The Heroes Day), likely far higher (Defeated Princess Fragrance, who could cover several city blocks in a perfume cloud. Casually defeated the likes of Frozer during the Heroes Day. Claimed that she could’ve easily stopped a large-sized Meteor). Dwarf Star level with Miraculous Ladybug (Moved the Earth back to its orbit. Also fixed the moon) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Comparable to Cat Noir). Unknown, At least Town level+ to Mountain level, likely far higher with Cataclysm (Should be equal in power to Cat Noir's Cataclysm) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to the likes of Carapace and Pegasus), higher as Multibug, Multinoir and/or Multifox (Retains her power as Multimouse combined with the power of the Ladybug’s, Black Cat’s and the Fox’s Miraculous respectively). Unknown, At least Town level+ to Mountain level, likely far higher with Cataclysm (As Multinoir). Dwarf Star level with Miraculous Ladybug (As Multibug) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Retains her power as Ladybug combined with the Dragon Miraculous). Dwarf Star level with Miraculous Ladybug Speed: Unknown | At least Supersonic+ (Should be swifter than the Mime. Leaped over a blaster’s shots. Casually circled the Eiffel Tower five times in few seconds). At least FTL Combat and reaction speed (Dodged several blasts attacks from Cat Blanc, Which could reach the moon in about a second). Massively FTL+ attack speed with Miraculous Ladybug (Should be comparable to Pegasus’ Voyage, which could outspeed Startrain) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Comparable to Cat Noir) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed | At least Supersonic+ with FTL Combat and reaction speed (Should be at least as swift as Ladybug, and at least comparable to Ryuko) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Class M (Casually held a string during a push that snapped the Eiffel Tower. Crushed a wall. Overpowered and toppled the likes of Stoneheart and Gamer. Stronger than Carapace. Implied to have stopped a falling plane. Casually restrained Animaestro after he shapeshifted into a skyscraper-sized monster), likely Class G (Crumbled a bridge. Shouldn’t be weaker than Gamer, who casually held a large steel pyramid) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class (Can harm Antibug, a villain with Ladybug's exact powers, only reversed) | At least Multi-City Block Class (Comparable to Cat Noir) | At least Multi-City Block Class, higher as Multibug, Multinoir and/or Multifox | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher Durability: Wall level (Unharmed after taking a kick that obliterated a door) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Cat Noir, who survived a hard kick from Stoneheart completely unharmed. Completely unfazed after clashing with Ikari Gozen. Was unharmed after being blasted across a city block by Stormy Weather’s wind blast. Tanked a point-blank blast from The Mime) | At least Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Cat Noir) | At least Multi-City Block level, higher as Multibug, Multinoir and/or Multifox | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher. Elemental intangibility makes her hard to kill Stamina: Superhuman (Capable of running long distances without stopping even in her civilian form. Comparable to Cat Noir. Stated to be the most resilient Miraculous holder both physically and mentally) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. At least tens of kilometers with her yo-yo, likely far higher (The creator and director Thomas Astruc said on Twitter that the length of the yo-yo is "probably infinite"Source). Planetary with Miraculous Ladybug (Moved the earth back to orbit. Reached the moon from a different timeline) | Standard melee range, higher with her staff (can also be "infinite" in length like Ladybug's Yo-Yo.), at least kilometers with Cataclysm (Plagg's cataclysm traveled from the Eiffel Tower to Montparnasse Tower) | Standard melee range. Higher with her jumping rope (Her Jumping Rope Can growth long enough to wrap all of her body from upside down). Potentially higher as Multibug and Multinoir | Same as Ladybug. At least tens of meters with elemental manipulation Standard Equipment: The Ladybug Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Creation), which allows her to transform into either Ladybug, a Ladybug-themed superheroine or Multibug, a fusion between the Ladybug and Mouse Miraculous. Her yo-yo which she can use for many purposes such as using it like a grappling hook, rope, a weapon, a shield when swung in a circle quickly, a catcher to revert akumas to regular butterflies, and a phone/communicator. It also contains a map with a tracker that shows where Cat Noir is located at as well. Power up Macarons. Optional Equipment: * The Mouse Miraculous, which allows her to transform into Multimouse, a Mouse-themed super-heroine with the power of division * The Black Cat Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Destruction), which allows her to transform into either Lady Noir, Black Cat-themed super-heroine with the same powers as Cat Noir, or Multinoir, a fusion between the Black Cat and the Mouse Miraculous * The Fox Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Illusions), which allows her to transform into either a Fox-themed super-heroine with the same powers as Rena Rouge or Multifox, a fusion between the Fox and the Mouse Miraculous * The Dragon Miraculous (Also known as the Miraculous of Storms), which allows her to transform into either a Dragon-Themed super-heroine with the same powers as Ryuko or Dragon Bug, a fusion between the Ladybug and Dragon Miraculous * All of the Miraculouses of the Miracle box (Has only employed the ones listed earlier) Intelligence: Gifted. It’s an expert tactician and observant. Not only capable of using the most unusual things as a tool to win a battle (even beyond her Lucky Charm) but also exploit the environment and her foes' weaknesses as much as possible to her favor, making her well known for being able to come with the right plan at the right time. Has years of experience fighting against several types of villains with all kinds of abilities. A natural leader and a master at the usage of her yo-yo. Excels at fashion design, having her talent been praised and referred to as “exceptional” by Audrey Bourgeois, the harshest fashion critic; additionally being sly enough to subtly hide her signature in each one of her designs to avoid any sort of stealing. Skilled at sketching and baking as well as showcasing a decent amount of talent in areas like fencing, singing and skating despite not being used to them. Weaknesses: Using her Lucky Charm power can shorten the time she spends in her Ladybug form (After using her power, she will be forced to revert 5 minutes after). Unable to call out her Lucky Charm or Miraculous Ladybug without her voice. Powers would be lost if her earings are taken | Using her Cataclysm power can shorten the time she spends in her Lady Noir form (After using her power, she will be forced to revert 5 minutes after). Unable to call out her Cataclysm without her voice. Powers would be lost if her ring is taken | Unable to call her Multitude without her voice. Powers would be lost if her necklace is taken Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Ladybug = CatPurification.gif|Ladybug purifying Cat Blanc’s Akuma AkumaSwarm.gif|Ladybug releases a swarm of purified Akumas AntiClash.gif|Ladybug matches Antibug LadyNet.gif|Ladybug creates a net HorrificatorDrill.gif|Ladybug drills through Horrificator’s blast Yo-yo Mastery: Ladybug excels at the usage of her Yo-yo, which she can control through her will and can use as a weapon, both offensively and defensively, to hit enemies with it like a projectile or tie them up with its string. It works as a grappling hook, which Ladybug can swing from and use to travel far distances. When swung in a circle very quickly, it lights up pink and creates a shield able to deflect and withstand strong attacks. The string of the yo-yo is even strong enough to cut through the Eiffel Tower and, according to Ladybug, indestructible. It can even create safety nets used to catch people from falling or even something as big as a police car or a helicopter. The yo-yo is useful for some of Ladybug's special abilities. Whenever something corrupts or infects an object or animal, the yo-yo can capture and purify them back to normalSource. The yo-yo opens up, showing glowing pink energy, and it closes around the infected animal or object. It opens again with them healed or clean, such as akumas getting purified into ordinary butterflies again or Mr. Squid in the fourth issue of Miraculous Adventures being purified from the unknown black substance. The yo-yo can contain things larger than the yo-yo itself, and it can hold more than one object at once, from a stuffed animal to a huge swarm of akumas. One side of the yo-yo can slide open, revealing a screen. With this, Ladybug can use the yo-yo as a tracker, a map, a communicator to contact Cat Noir, or a cellular phone. Additionally, it can access the internet. The yo-yo can also work as a breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater WrenchCharm.gif|Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm.. SpotCharm.gif|... Spots multiple objects... Charmlustraros.gif|... And employees them to defeat her foe Lucky Charm: A special superpower used by Ladybug. Ladybug flings her yo-yo high into the air, and energy shoots out from it. It spins around until it forms an object that is red with black polka dots. By observing the area around her, Ladybug can figure out how to use this object for what she desires, like defeating a villain. These objects are usually lackluster, such as everyday items like forks and cloths however, but it seems that the Miraculous makes anything she can use to win. While Lucky Charm is a very helpful superpower, Ladybug has to be careful when she utilizes it, as she runs out of power and must revert back to normal about five minutes afterwards. ]] Miraculous Ladybug: After defeating any villain, Ladybug throws the object she uses Lucky Charm into the air and yells "Miraculous Ladybug!". This generates an explosion of pink energy, eventually dispersing into small ladybugs that fly around Paris and fix any damage done since the appearance of the villain, including healing those who were hurt by an akumatized villain. It not only fixes the villain's damage, but can also fix the damage done by other Miraculous powers, such as Queen Bee's Venom, as well as Cat Noir's Cataclysm like with him being struck with his power. As indicated in the third issue of Miraculous Adventures, the Miraculous Ladybug might be able clean up any damage, not just damage caused by a villain. Miraculous Power Ups: Within Season 2, it is revealed that when giving kwami's a certain potion, they can temporarily transform, and therefore can transform their wielder Ladybug. Marinette has made macarons with a selection of different potions in them in order to change Tikki into different forms. Note that in order to change modes, Marinette cannot be in her Ladybug form, as she has to tend to Tikki separately for now. AquaBug.gif|Marinette transforming into Aquabug IceBug.gif|Marinette transforming into Icebug *'Aqua: '''Ladybug gains the ability to swim much more effectively, with flippers and fins fitted onto her costume, while also being able to breathe underwater and travel freely underwater. *'Ice: Ladybug gains ice skates that allow her to skate on icy surfaces and further resistance to cold temperatures. |-|Lady Noir= LadyNoir_Cataclysm.gif|Lady Noir activating her Cataclysm LadyNoir_Cataclysm_2.gif|Lady Noir using her Cataclysm on Reflektdoll '''Cataclysm: A special superpower used by Lady Noir. Lady Noir infuses her ring hand with bad luck destructive energy. Whatever she touches with it right afterwards is affected negatively: every object affected by the bad luck is corroded and breaks or is easily breakable afterwards. While Cataclysm is a very helpful superpower, Lady Noir has to be careful when she utilizes it, as she runs out of power and must revert back to normal about five minutes afterwards. It is also unknown how it affects living things. However, Miraculous Holders have shown to be able to resist its destructive power, but they still get seriously injured |-|Multimouse= - Multimouse = Multitude.gif|Multimouse activating her Multitude Multitude_2.gif|Multimouse using her Multitude to create clones of herself and shrink her size Multitude: A special superpower used by Multimouse. Multimouse jumps and throws her jumping rope in the air, then it comes down and wraps around her, causing her legs to shine. Afterwards, she's able to create multiple miniature clones of herself with varying sizes depending on how many clones she creates. To end the effects of Multitude, the Multimouse clones join together and Multimouse grows to regular size as well. Miraculous Unification: In Season 3, Ladybug has the ability to fuse two of her miraculouses to transform herself into a more powerful form with the combined powers of both Miraculouses. - Multibug = Multibug&Multinoir.gif|Multimouse and her clone transforms into Multibug and Multinoir, respectively Multibug_LuckyCharm.gif|Multibug uses her Lucky Charm Multibug have all of Multimouse's powers, but have some new powers as well due to her miraculous unification To turn into Multibug, Multimouse need to wear both Mouse and Ladybug miraculouses, and says the words: "Mullo, Tikki, Unify!". to de-transform from her fused state, she must say "Mullo, Tikki, Divide!" to de-fuse back to Ladybug, or say "Tikki, Mullo, Divide!" to de-fuse back to Multimouse. - Multinoir = Multibug&Multinoir.gif|Multimouse and her clone transforms into Multibug and Multinoir, respectively Multinoir_Cataclysm.gif|Multinoir using her Cataclysm against Kwami Buster Multinoir have all of Multimouse's powers, but have some new powers as well due to her miraculous unification To turn into Multinoir, Multimouse need to wear both Mouse and Cat miraculouses, and says the words: "Mullo, Plagg, Unify!". to de-transform from her fused state, she must say "Mullo, Tikki, Divide!" to de-fuse back to Lady Noir, or say "Plagg, Mullo, Divide!" to de-fuse back to Multimouse. - Multifox = Multifox.gif|One of Multimouse's clones transforms into Multifox Multifox_Mirage.gif|Multifox using her Mirage Multifox have all of Multimouse's powers, but have some new powers as well due to her miraculous unification To turn into Multifox, Multimouse need to wear both Mouse and Fox miraculouses, and says the words: "Mullo, Trixx, Unify!". to de-transform from her fused state, she must say "Mullo, Trixx, Divide!" to de-fuse back her Fox miraculous form, or say "Trixx, Mullo, Divide!" to de-fuse back to Multimouse. }} |-|Dragon Bug= Dragon Bug have all of Ladybug's powers, but have some new powers as well due to her miraculous unification Miraculous Unification: In Season 3, Ladybug has the ability to fuse two of her miraculouses to transform herself into a more powerful form with the combined powers of both Miraculouses. To turn into Dragon Bug, Ladybug need to wear both Ladybug and Dragon miraculouses, and says the words: "Tikki, Longg, Unify!". to de-transform from her fused state, she must say "Longg, Tikki, Divide!" to de-fuse back to Ladybug, or say "Tikki, Longg, Divide!" to de-fuse back to her Dragon miraculous form. DragonBug.gif|Ladybug transforms into Dragon Bug ComoElAguaLosApago.gif|Dragon Bug uses her Water Dragon Dragon Miraculous Superpower: The user is able to transform, create and manipulate water, lightning and wind, the elements of a storm. She’s able to to activate any of these three transformations: * Wind Dragon: The user is transformed into a cloud of air, allowing them to travel through the air and escape confinements. They also can generate and control strong winds. * Water Dragon: The User is transformed into water, allowing them to pass through tight openings. They also can generate and control massive amounts of water. * Lightning Dragon: Assumed to allow the user to transform into lightning. Also generating and control massive amounts of it Keys: Marinette | Ladybug | Lady Noir | Multimouse | Dragon Bug Notes: 1. Ladybug's key includes also her power-up forms (a.k.a Aquabug and Icebug). 2. Since Multimouse can multiply herself, Multiple fusions of Multimouse can exist at one (for example, Multibug, Multinoir, and Multifox) 3. Multimouse's key also includes her fusions with the Ladybug, Cat and Fox miraculouses respectively 4. Ladybug's Miraculous Ladybug is non-combat applicable. References Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Martial Artists Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Morality Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Superheroes Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Healers Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Purification Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Thread Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Flute Users Category:Illusionists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Sword Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5